twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/christina Perris Thousand years lyrics with song
Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" Lyrics Christina Perri's highly anticipated new single, "A Thousand Years" is finally here. The new song will be featured on the soundtrack of “Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1″. This track serves as sort of a sequel to Christina's previous hit single, "Jar Of Hearts", and the fans will be able to download it beginning with October 18th, 2011. Christina Perri – A Thousand Years Lyrics From The “Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1″ Soundtrack Heartbeats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I’m afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I’ll love you for a thousand more Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What’s standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I’ll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed that I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I’ll love you for a thousand more One step closer One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I’ll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I’ll love you for a thousand more Perri - A Thousand Years Lyrics The Music Video thumb|500px|left Bruno Mars "It will Rain" Lyrics If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my door Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making Will keep you by my side Will keep you from walking out the door. Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain I'll never be your mother's favorite Your daddy can't even look me in the eye Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing Saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain Ooooh Don't you say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain [ From: http://www.elyrics.net/read/b/bruno-mars-lyrics/it-will-rain-lyrics.html ] Music Video thumb|500px|left Do you like them? Yes Or No Category:Blog posts